Gloomy Sunday
by Katie-mee
Summary: En pleno apocalipsis, Sam parece obcecado con un caso de suicidio que no parece tener nada de sobrenatural a los ojos de Dean. Ante la posibilidad de tomar un caso común y olvidarse de Castiel y de todos los ángeles en general, Dean acepta ir a Monroe a ver qué está ocurriendo. Futuro Deastiel


**NA: No sé qué decir, este es un fic que le prometí a mi hermana mayor poco después del Mishapocalypse y que jamás intenté escribir porque pensé que usar la leyenda urbana del Gloomy Sunday sería algo hecho hasta la saciedad... pero me lo volvió a pedir hace unas semanas, y bueno, me puse a ello sin pensarlo demasiado. **

**Prólogo y primer capítulo de golpe. **

**Basado en la temporada del apocalipsis por que según ella ahí el Deastiel es canon *sighs* ( no hablaré del tema por que yo prefería hacer un wincest), el Deastiel será en los siguientes capítulos por que quería hacerlo en plan pro ( a las hermanas de verdad se les escriben cosas de verdad). **

**Ya lo sabéis, SPN no me pertenece, ni el Gloomy Sunday, ni su versión original en húngaro y supongo en general solo los OC, y en parte únicamente, son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

_Gloomy is sunday__  
__with shadows I spend it all__  
__My heart and I have__  
__decided to end it all__  
__Soon there'll be candles__  
__and prayers that are sad,__  
__I know, let them not weep,__  
__let then know__  
__that I'm glad to go_

_Gloomy Sunday - Billie Holiday_

Jazz, Jazz y más Jazz. Alfred lo detestaba, pero era la música de Arthur, la música que nunca dejaba de escuchar. De Coltane a Ella Fitzgerald, y de ahí a cualquier cosa que recordase a otro tiempo en el que su lujo le trajera la esencia del pasado sin el polvoriento peso de que en realidad no se podía volver atrás. Y siempre en vinilos, nada de _Casette_, nada de _Cds_ y mucho menos mp3.

A veces tocaba el piano en medio de la noche despertándole, y aunque era molesto no podía negar que había elegido a su chico por la desmesura de su talento. Pero no era aquella la ocasión, Arthur estaba en Europa y lo que tenía de él en aquel momento eran un piano bien cerrado con llave, _scotch_ de primera calidad, su ropa en el armario y una colección de vinilos de música antigua.

No le gustaba tanto el whisky, pero aún y así se sirvió un vaso con un poco de hielo y paseó sus dedos por aquella estantería de discos antiguos. Escucharía su música hasta que él llamase por teléfono después del trabajo.

Los dedos del rubio se posaron sobre uno cualquiera, estaba en medio de todas las fundas de cartón. Trató de sacarlo con habilidad, mas otra funda fue a parar al suelo a la vez que la otra iba a parar a sus manos. Por un instante miró aquella funda del suelo y frunció el ceño, era rara. Ninguna palabra decía qué tipo de música había allí, ni una dedicatoria, ni tan siquiera una marca que pudiera hacer pensar a uno que valía la pena guardar aquel disco.

La curiosidad le podía al chico que dejó la otra funda en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba. Arthur le había puesto millones de veces aquel disco de Benny Goodman para hacerle bailar swing de forma patética, la caja sin nombre era algo que no había visto antes.

Tomó la funda del suelo y se encaminó al toca discos. Sacó aquel vinilo y un trozo de papel fue a parar a sus manos, se trataba de una vieja partitura que dejó sobre el mullido sofá de piel que había al lado de aquella casi pieza de museo que usaban para escuchar música.

Puso el disco y volvió a por su vaso de whisky, por un momento sonrió pensando en lo mucho que se reiría su chico si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Pero pronto aquella canción le hizo perderse en otro tipo de pensamientos.

La música era lenta, se parecía a algo que ya había escuchado en el pasado pero no era igual. La canción era en húngaro, lengua que no podía hablar pero reconocía. El piano martilleaba en su oído y solo sonaba de fondo con aquella voz incomprensible.

Le faltaba el aire, sentía que no podía respirar. El vaso de culo grueso cayó al suelo ¿estaban a caso las paredes de la habitación derritiéndose al ritmo de aquella melodía suave? Trató de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, pero no podía deshacerse de aquella sensación de mareo. Su corazón había empezado a latir de forma acelerada, un sentimiento de pinchazos constantes hacía que temblase. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella voz. Entendía lo que decía, pero no era como si hubiera activado sus conocimientos de húngaro, podía sentirlo.

La echaba de menos, a ella. No, no podía echar de menos a una ella, él sentía aquello por Arthur, y no de aquella forma tan desesperada. Arthur solo estaba en Europa, no había muerto. Un chorro de sangre salió de su oído humedeciendo su oreja, la tocó por un momento y pudo ver el líquido rojo. Le dolía. De forma instantánea miró al tocadiscos y seguido volvió a mirar su mano. Ni rastro de aquella sangre que acababa de ver.

Respiró aliviado por un instante y se volvió al tocadiscos algo horrorizado, pasó por encima del vaso roto con cuidado y levantó la aguja del disco de vinilo que seguía girando. Al igual, la música seguía sonando, aún y sin que la aguja tocase el disco.

Alfred se asustó, dio un paso atrás y se clavó un cristal en el pie. Al mismo tiempo la sensación de falta de aire volvió a hacerse dueña de él y sentía como si el cristal se hubiera encastado en su pecho. Trató de gritar, pero su voz parecía no existir. Al salir de su boca, las palabras se transformaban en la nada, y la voz del solista sonaba más y más fuerte separándose del acompañamiento de piano y causándole un dolor agudo en los oídos.

Los pies del chico se dirigían solos hacia la terraza. Paso a paso, el corazón del chico latía con más fuerza y las lágrimas hasta aquel momento reprimidas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Una vez fuera, el aire parecía devolverle la habilidad de respirar, pero no la de dirigir sus propias acciones. Se colocó frente a la baranda de forja mirando hacia abajo y, con el único pensamiento de que ella le encontraría en el otro lado, saltó al vacío.

_ooo_

En el estado de Misisipi, Sam y Dean desayunaban en un restaurante de carretera. El mayor de los Winchester tomaba tortas de maíz mientras miraba a la pelirroja camarera pasearse con la libreta de pedidos y la jarra de café recién hecho. Se preguntaba si debía intentar pedirle el número de teléfono o si la chica estaba tan de mal humor como le había parecido cuando les había tomado nota minutos atrás.

— Creo que tengo un caso — anunció Sam, sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos y sin levantar la nariz de aquel periódico que tenía entre las manos. Un tabloide, es decir, un diario sensacionalista.— Este.

Colocó el diario sobre la mesa para que su hermano pudiera leerlo y señaló con el dedo el artículo que despertaba su sospecha. Dean leyó el titular con cierto escepticismo, el menor de los dos apuraba su café.

— Podría ser solo un suicidio más, no suena nada sobrenatural a parte del tono sensacionalista del periodista — dijo Dean en tono burlón, pero seguía leyendo con atención.

— Fíjate bien, aquí dice que el tipo saltó por el balcón de la casa pero que murió por un fallo cardíaco antes de saltar — .En el fondo, Sam se guiaba por la intuición. Sabía que la prensa amarilla era poco de fiar, pero cualquiera que conociese a qué clase de negocios se dedicaban les hubiera colocado la misma etiqueta de _freaks_ que la mayoría de la sociedad colgaba a los escritores de aquellos tabloides. — Parece sospechoso.

— También podría ser cosa de una bruja —. No es que realmente lo creyera, pero tampoco perdían nada por ir a investigar, si era algún tipo de asesinato que no tenía nada que ver con lo sobrenatural podían irse por donde habían llegado.

Debían conducir durante tres horas para llegar a la localidad en la que había tenido lugar aquella muerte. Dean estaba algo cansado por el ultimo caso que habían resuelto en Laurel, Missisipi, pero se negó cuando Sam se ofreció a conducir. Además de que odiaba compartir a su pequeño, y aquella regla de que quien conduce elige la música le hacía recelar el doble. Ni siquiera a Castiel le habría dejado sentarse en el asiento del conductor, podía parecer maniático, pero el coche que su padre le había dejado era su gran y único amor.

Cuando llegaron a Monroe , tras ponerse sus trajes, se dirigieron a la comisaría. No era que tuvieran prisa, el cadáver no iba a moverse, pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Una bruja fácilmente cubriría sus pruebas y bien podía no volver a actuar en bastante tiempo.

— Si es una bruja ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Sam algo preocupado. Ya habían tenido aquel problema en el pasado, por que no dejaban de ser humanos aun que asesinaran a gente. Ellos no eran súperheroes justicieros ni nada por el estilo.

— Mira, no vamos a entrar otra vez con todos esos asuntitos morales — empezó a decir Dean mientras empujaba la puerta de la comisaría. Su hermano lo miró con hastío, pero lo siguió al interior del edificio. — Las brujas, con verrugas o sin ellas, siguen siendo un asunto feo del que debemos encargarnos.

Sam suspiró, no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto, se acercó a mesa de recepción y pidió por el médico forense tras mostrar sus identificaciones del FBI. La recepcionista les pidió que esperaran, Dean la siguió con la mirada. Caminó hasta el fondo de la comisaría y tras esperar unos segundos frente a una puerta, se adentró por esta.

La puerta principal se abrió y los dos hermanos giraron la vista hacia la salida. Una chica que hablaba por teléfono entró en la comisaría haciendo caso omiso de los Winchester. Lo siguiente que llamó la atención de ellos, fue la recepcionista caminando con rapidez hacia la puerta.

— Tegan, tienes visita — dijo a la chica que acababa de entrar señalando a los dos hermanos. Al parecer, la médico forense era aquella chica de aspecto agobiado. Menuda y de pelo largo, parecía muy nerviosa.

— Lo sé, llego tarde — contestó con un suspiro que denotaba cierto nivel hastío —. Ya sabes porqué.

La recepcionista puso una sonrisa de circunstancia, en la comisaría de Monroe no se tenían días libres si podían ser solo unas horas.

La chica se giró a los hermanos y les indicó que la siguieran hasta su oficina. Desde allí se podía ver la morgue, todos aquellos cajones metálicos con cadáveres en su interior que bien podían estar esperando recibir una autopsia.

—Mi nombre es Tegan Hale ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — Dijo después de quitarse el abrigo. Sonreía amablemente, a pesar del hastío que había usado con su compañera minutos atrás.

— Los agentes Hetfield y Newstead — dijo Dean sacando su identificación de nuevo y señalando discretamente también la de Sam, quien hacía lo propio. — Venimos por el caso de Alfred Joubert. Nos gustaría echar un vistazo al informe y tal vez ver el cuerpo.

— Disculpen, pero es que no lo comprendo — Tegan se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. — ¿Por qué el FBI investiga un suicidio?

Siempre aquella pregunta. No tenían ninguna respuesta preparada previamente, deberían hacer uso de la improvisación.

— Ha habido unos cuantos en la mayoría del estado, todos ellos muy similares — explicó Dean inventando algo creíble sobre la marcha —. Se cree que podría haber un asesino en serie que cubre sus pasos, por este motivo intentamos trazar un perímetro de la zona en la que actúa.

La chica arqueó las cejas, escéptica, de ser así debería haber algún tipo de boletín informativo para los cuerpos de policía e investigación. Por un momento pareció que iba a pedir algún papel hasta el punto en que Sam sacaba su teléfono móvil para buscar el número de Bobby, pero a pesar de aquella mirada perspicaz que desconfiaba no pidió ningún tipo de autorización a los hermanos.

— No creo que sea el caso de Alfred — dijo, parecía muy segura de sí misma —, aun que puedo mostrarles el informe de la autopsia y mostrarles el cadáver si así lo desean.

Ambos asintieron,la chica tomó su bata de un perchero que había en una esquina y les indicó el camino hasta la morgue.

Dean y Tegan hablaban sobre las circunstancias en las que se encontraba el cuerpo y le entregaba la carpeta con el informe de la autopsia. Mientras tanto, Sam trataba de encontrar algo, primero observando un seguido de botes en formaldehido en los que se encontraban los órganos extraídos del cuerpo de la víctima. En el corazón se podía apreciar una marca, Sam creía haber visto aquello anteriormente, pero no recordaba dónde la había visto antes.

La segunda cosa que Sam vio y que llamó su atención fue cuando volvieron a la oficina de la forense mientras Dean se despedía y le entregaba una tarjeta a la chica. En un primer momento no se había fijado, pero sobre la mesa había un pisa papeles con una triqueta tallada, si bien las brujas wiccanas eran quienes usaban dicho símbolo, nada decía que aquella chica no fuera la bruja responsable de aquella muerte.

— Alfred Joubert murió por un aneurisma, al parecer la mayoría de las heridas y hematomas del cuerpo eran post-mortem — dijo Dean cuando llegaron al coche, colocó sus manos sobre el volante y se apoyó en el respaldo —. A mí me parece normal. Mi teoría es esta, tío melodramático que echa de menos a su novio, se pone a beber y sale al balcón, con la mala suerte de que _pam,_ su aorta dice basta y se cae al vacío.

Sam se rascó detrás de la oreja.

— Tegan no dijo que se supiera de ninguna enfermedad que pudiera causar el aneurisma, y además en el corazón había una marca, algo raro — dijo el menor de los hermanos. Abrió guantera, sacó una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo y empezó esbozando un dibujo aproximado de la marca que había visto. — Era algo así. Además, ¿has visto el pisapapeles que tenía en la mesa?

Dean asintió, aquello podía ser un indicio de algo raro. Aun que con franqueza, no se veían corazones todos los días, así que aquello podía ser algo normal que desconociesen como una enfermedad, a pesar de que según la forense no hubiera ninguna en el historial del chico.

— Deberíamos buscar algo más de información sobre el símbolo, — añadió Sam, estaba seguro de que lo había visto antes en algún lugar, y seguía sin poder identificarlo. — Cas, él podría decirnos qué es.

— ¿Cómo? ¿como la vez que nos presentó a cupido? — se rio el mayor de los hermanos — Yo sigo pensando que esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Sam estaba casi seguro de que su hermano se había peleado con Castiel por alguna chorrada y no quería tener que llamarle. Esbozó un gesto de desaprobación a las palabras de Dean arqueando las cejas.

— Mira Sammy, no quiero llamar a Cas — admitió por fin el chico desviando la mirada hacia la puerta de la comisaría —. Los ángeles no me gustan nada, me presionan con todo eso de ser el recipiente de Miguel... — No continuó hablando, la forense salía a prisa de la comisaría y se dirigía a su coche aparcado y aquello le hizo recapacitar por un momento — . Imaginemos que le seguimos la pista a la chica, ¿si lo hacemos y resulta que no es ella dejarás de insistir?

Sam suspiró hastiado, no comprendía por que su hermano tenía que ser tan cabezota con que no era un caso sobrenatural.

— Está bien, si la investigamos y no encontramos nada podemos buscar otro caso.

Dean asintió, buscó con la mirada el coche en el que Tegan se había subido y empezó a seguirla de forma discreta.

— Sabes, yo creo que estás muy agobiado con todo el tema de Lucifer. Entiendo que quieras desocupar tu mente con un caso, pero no sé tío, haz lo que hace la gente normal, ve a un bar, conoce a una chica... — insistió el mayor de los Winchester mientras conducía.

Sam lanzó una mirada con cierto escepticismo y reprobación a su hermano. Buscar un caso por el agobio era algo que haría Dean, si el quisiera relajarse trataría de volver a su vida corriente alejándose por completo de todo lo que suponía el negocio familiar.

— Dean, tú no eres papá — dijo después de suspirar — . Deja de tratarme como si tuviera trece años.

El coche de la chica paró en una calle central de la ciudad, ella bajó del coche, cogió unas cajas de cartón del maletero y continuó andando hasta un callejón en el que se aglomeraba un montón de gente. A los lados del callejón había una pequeña tienda de antigüedades y al otro lado un bloque de pisos de cinco plantas. La chica se adentró en el edificio ignorando el gentío.

Dean se apartó del carril y paró el coche unos metros más adelante del edificio en el que Tegan se había adentrado. Sam se disponía a salir del vehículo cuando su hermano le llamó la atención.

— Sammy, espera — dijo, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregó a Sam. —. Tú ve al motel, yo me encargo de investigar aquí. Encárgate de lo de ese símbolo, intenta contactar a Cas.

El mayor de los Winchester salió del coche dejando a su hermano allí, pero el otro también salió del coche, lo cerró y siguió de cerca a Dean. No era que no se fiase de su hermano, pero prefería investigar. Por su parte, Dean había dejado claro que si había uno de los dos que se sentía presionado y necesitaba un respiro era él.

El primer paso fue acercarse a aquel gentío que se aglomeraba en el callejón. Podía haber sido una pequeña feria de quesos lo que llamaba la atención de tanta gente, pero lo que allí había era un cordón policial y un cadáver en el suelo. Los dos hermanos se miraron algo confundidos, "las casualidades no existen" fue lo que ambos pensaban.

Ambos se movieron como pudieron entre la gente para meterse dentro del cordón policial y una vez estuvieron dentro, un investigador muy pálido y de ojos claros se les acercó con el habitual mensaje de "no pueden estar aquí". Sam y Dean sacaron sus identificaciones y se dispusieron a improvisar.

— Estamos aquí por una investigación bastante complicada — dijo Dean seco y directo, le contó la historia de los asesinatos encubiertos como suicidios y la investigación del suicidio de Joubert.

— Bueno, es el novio de Alfred Joubert — explicó el agente, se sentía ciertamente intimidado por la presencia de agentes del FBI — . Había vuelto de Europa, parece que pueden estar detrás de la pista correcta.

Dean asintió y le dio las gracias mientras pensaba qué relación podía tener Tegan con aquella pareja o sí se trataba de algo relacionado con el edificio.

— Si necesitan cualquier ayuda no duden en pasar por comisaría.

— ¿Qué hay de la familia de ambos? ¿Están en la ciudad? — preguntó Sam. Sin duda debían aceptar aquella ayuda que les ofrecían, una que la medica forense no les había proporcionado. Aquel suceso debía de haberse producido hacía ya un rato y la chica había ido directa al lugar de los hechos sin avisarles. Sam estaba seguro de que Dean le había entregado su tarjeta a ella, ¿por qué no les habría avisado?

— Arthur era de Nueva York y Alfred era huérfano, Si hay alguien que sepa de ellos seguramente sea Tegan, Tegan Hale es nuestra medico forense. Era su vecina y amiga de Alfred desde que llegó a la ciudad.

La siguiente información que consiguieron sacar del agente de policía fue que ella vivía en el tercer piso, mientras que las dos víctimas lo hacían en el ático. Después de aquello el plan era sencillo, uno de ellos iría a hablar con ella mientras que el otro examinaría el piso de los dos chicos.

Como ambos querían ir a hablar con la chica, decidieron jugar aquella tarea a piedra, papel y tijera en el ascensor. Dean se arremangó y se frotó las manos, contaron a tres y sacó tijeras. Siempre sacaba tijeras, pues siempre olvidaba que Sam recordaba aquello casi como regla de oro para aquel juego, de haberlo sabido hubiera sacado papel. Pero no fue así y Sam en calidad de vencedor bajó en el tercer piso mientras que su hermano mayor recibió la tarea de subir al ático.

Mientras el ascensor subía, Dean se dio un respiro y empezó a pensar en Cas. Llevaban días sin saber de él y por aquella última conversación que habían tenido esperaba no tener que hablarle nunca más. Y es que los ángeles eran tan egocéntricos, a veces parecía que Castiel era algo más inteligente, o por lo menos parecía lo suficientemente paciente para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, pero no dejaba de ser un ángel. En el fondo, Dean no quería pensar en él y además el caso no lo requería.

A llegar a la entrada del piso, el Winchester mayor se percató de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y el cordón policial retirado. Al parecer Joubert y su pareja tenían una visita. Empujó delicadamente con los dedos de una mano la puerta mientras con la otra sacaba su revolver de detrás de su pantalón. Al asomar la cabeza con cautela, pudo ver la figura de una mujer, bajita y de pelo largo. No era otra que Tegan Hale.

Dean se guardó la pistola y fingió una postura más relajada de la que tenía. Podía haber perdido a piedra, papel y tijeras, pero hoy era él quien hablaría con la chica. Golpeó con suavidad la puerta y sonrió.

Ella se giró a mirarle, y saludó. En realidad parecía ocupada, estaba registrando todos los armarios del lugar ¿Quizá ella no era la bruja que había hecho aquello pero conocía de su existencia?

— Me mandan de abajo — dijo Dean haciendo un gesto con la mano —, parece que estáis cortos de personal.

— Sí, ya ve usted — . Sonrió, tenía la mandíbula tensa. Estaba mintiendo —. Se supone que hago autopsias, pero aquí me tiene.

Ella sabía que Dean también mentía, pero no comprendía el motivo.

La caja que la forense había cargado desde el coche hasta el edificio estaba en un viejo sofá restaurado al lado del tocadiscos. En ella había varios objetos, la caja de un disco de vinilo completamente blanca, un ordenador portátil... El Winchester sintió curiosidad por la caja blanca casi al instante de verla, no entendía demasiado bien el motivo de sus actos, pero casi instintivamente alargó el brazo y lo cogió, sacando de allí el disco y la partitura que había en su interior. Atraído por el disco se dispuso a colocarlo sobre el tocadiscos que había al lado del sofá cuando la chica le interrumpió.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

Él se sobresaltó y dejó caer el disco al suelo quedándose únicamente con aquella partitura en la mano. La pregunta de Tegan era una buena pregunta, ni él mismo sabía qué le había impulsado a coger aquella funda blanca, o simplemente el papel de dentro.

— Un viejo amigo, mi superior, solía poner discos antiguos mientras trabajábamos en el despacho — dijo a modo de excusa. En realidad eran _casettes_, la música no era tan vieja, su superior no era otro que su padre y el lugar era su precioso coche, pero sin duda lo que había dicho no era al cien por cien mentira— . Solo me ha llamado la atención.

La chica caminó hacia una de las habitaciones por detrás de Dean, y este observó con detenimiento aquella partitura. Le gustaba la música, pero no hasta el punto de poder leer aquello. Para el Winchester todos aquellos símbolos eran lo más parecido a manchas en una hoja blanca que cualquier otra cosa, pero entre todos aquellas manchas estaba el símbolo que su hermano había dibujado. Dobló el papel hasta que quedó en una medida suficientemente pequeña y lo metió en su bolsillo, seguidamente se agachó a por el disco esperando que fuera lo que fuera que había hecho que tratase de hacerlo sonar no volviera a sucederse.

Trataba de coger el disco de vinilo del suelo cuando se percató en la forma en la que la alfombra ocupaba todo el pasillo hasta tocar los pies de aquel viejo sofá. Con la tela gruesa sobre el suelo de madera, los pasos de cualquier persona suficientemente cuidadosos no serían perceptibles para alguien que no estuviera mirando. La médico forense había ido por detrás y no se fiaba un pelo de lo pudiera hacer. Dean dejó caer el disco de vinilo al suelo de nuevo para girarse hacia atrás, pero Tegan ya estaba detrás de él asestándole un golpe en la cabeza y convirtiéndolo todo en un velo negro.


End file.
